blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Meatball on the Loose!
Plot Trivia Running Gags #Hilary's stomach growling due to her hunger Songs #The Bears Went Over The Mountain #Let's Go #The Yum Yum Song #What Should I Do #If I Lived Under The Sea #The Having Fun Song #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Cast #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Ramone Hamilton as AJ #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Devan Cohen as Patrick #Sarah Gadon as Patricia # # Transcript (The episode starts off with Jackson, Jordan and Hilary cloud gazing in the playground. Patrick and Patricia are having fun playing together.) *Hilary: "Look at that cloud over there. It's a kangaroo." *Kipper: "That's me." *Jackson: "I see a cloud that looks like a...Cherry Pie. Look. There's another one and another." *Jordan: "I think I can see a bear. Oh no. He's gonna eat the pies." *All: (Laughing). (Suddenly, a growly noise was heard and the birds spread out their wings and start flying.) *Jackson: "Oh gosh. Was that another cloud bear." *Hilary: "Nope. No cloud bears. That's just my tummy growling. I must be hungry." (Kipper's own stomach growls.) *Kipper: "Me too." *Hilary: "Speaking of bears, what say we play a game called The Bears Went Over The Mountain." *All: "Yeah. Whoo-Hoo." (Song: The Bears Went Over The Mountain.) * (Song ends.) *All: (Laughter). (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Blaze: "Whoa." *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi everybody." (A growly sound was heard again.) *AJ: "Huh. What's that noise." *Jackson: "We don't know." *Blaze: "I hear it too." (The growly noise was heard again.) *AJ: "There it is again. I think it sounds like a bear." *All: (Gasping). *Hilary: "That's no bear. That was me. My stomach is making that noise. All of this fun with bears and cloud gazing has made me hungry." *All: (Laughing). *AJ: "You getting hungry, Hilary?" *Hilary: "Yeah. It's nowhere near suppertime yet." *Blaze: "In that case, we've got time for an adventure." *Patrick: "An adventure!" *Patricia: "Really?" *AJ: "Yeah. C'mon guys. Let's go." (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *All: (Laughter). *Hilary: "Okay. Ready to go?" *All: "Yeah!" *Kipper: "Bonza! What fun!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (With a magic sparkle, they arrived at Axle City, as Blaze and AJ drive down a street.) *All: (Cheering). (Blaze passes some trucks.) *All: "Wow! It's Blaze!" *Blaze: "Heyhey, everyone." *Hilary: "It's so great to see you guys! This is great!" (Just at that moment, an aroma starts wafting through the air. AJ sniffs it.) *AJ: (Sniffs)"Mm! What's that yummy smell(Sniffs)." *Hilary: "Huh?" *Blaze: "I don't know, AJ." *Hilary: "Me neither. But I bet it's something really delicious!" (Hilary's stomach growls again.) *Hilary: "And it's making me hungry." (Kipper's own stomach rumbles.) *Kipper: "Me too!" *Hilary: "Where do you think the smell is coming from, guys." *All: "I don't know. Me neither." *Blaze: "But I think it's coming from over there." (Just before them is a restaurant.) *Hilary: "What is that place, guys?" *AJ: "It's a restaurant." (The trucks are eating their food.) *AJ: "And look. Everybody's eating...Meatballs?!" *Hilary: "What?!" *Customer: "Tires Down! These are the best meatballs I have ever had!" *Blaze: "Wow! Everyone seems to really like these meatballs." *Kipper: "You said it, mate!" *Hilary: "I know what you mean!" (Just at that moment, Pickle came over with an entrée.) *Pickle: "Like 'em. Ha! I love 'em." *Hilary: "Well. Look who's here." *All: "Pickle!" *Patrick: "Hey Pickle!" *Patricia: "Great to see you." *Pickle: "Mmm-mmm! Blaze, AJ. You have got to try these meatballs." *Jackson: "I think we're good!" *Jordan: "But Blaze and AJ would like to try some. I mean, if they could, that is." *Hilary: "How about a little taste test. Just to be sure." (As they spoke, AJ dismounts and he and Blaze took a little taste test.) *AJ: "Mmm! Wow!" *Blaze: "Mmm! These meatballs are delicious." *Kipper: "I'd say they're...Uh." *Hilary: "Maniufaqiue!" *Kipper: "Exactly, mate. I'll have to remember that one next time." *AJ: "C'mon Blaze! Let's go get some for ourselves." *Hilary: "They really do sound good to me." (Hilary's tummy growls again.) *Hilary: "And I'm still hungry." (Kipper's own stomach grumbles again.) *Kipper: "Me too! Well. Let's go follow them." *Hilary: "C'mon Guys. Let's go!" (The kids followed Blaze and AJ inside the restaurant and Pickle joins them.) *Blaze: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "What is this place?" *AJ: "This must be where all the meatballs get made." *Kipper: "Yeah! I think this is the kitchen." (Just then, they hear singing.) *Patricia: "Huh?" *Patrick: "Where is that singing coming from." *Pickle: "And that must be the meatball chef. But I can't see who it is." *Hilary: "Aha! But I can. Because I have glasses on." *Blaze: "Who is that?" (Hilary stood on tiptoes and looked and what she saw was...) *Hilary: (Gasps)"Guys! Look! The meatball chef is...Crusher!" *Blaze: "Crusher!" *Pickle: "Crusher?! I have no idea you could make such yummy meatballs." *Crusher: "Oh. They're better than yummy, Pickle. My meatballs are the tastiest, the greatest, the most delicio-riffic meatballs in the world(Laughs)." *Hilary: "You do realize that it's not a real joke, right?" *Blaze: "Huh. So what's your secret, Crusher." *AJ: "Yeah! How do you make your meatballs so tasty." *Hilary: "Yeah! How did you do that." *Crusher: "Well. I always start with three shakes of pepper, then two shakes of salt, and finally one shake of my secret ingredient...Grow spice." (He shakes the grow spice which is a multicoloured jar and a blue glow came and the meatball grew.) *AJ: "Ooh!" *Jackson: "Whoa!" *Jordan: "Awesome!" *Pickle: "Wow!" *Hilary: "Cool!" *Kipper: "Bonza!" *Blaze: "Grow spice made the meatball get bigger." *Hilary: "We don't have any grow spice back in my world." *Pickle: "Hey Crusher. Can I try the grow spice." *Crusher: "Sorry Pickle. But I'm the only one careful enough to use grow spice." (He places the grow spice down on a pile of plates.) *Crusher: "I mean. Can you imagine what would happen if we use too much by accident(Laughs)I just..." *Pickle: (Laughs)"Yeah. That would be really bad for some reason." *Patrick: "Oh Yeah!" *Patricia: "Tell me about it!" (Just then, customers came to the door.) *Customer #1: "Mmm! I sure would love another meatball." *Customer #2: "Me too!" *Customer #3: "Same here!" *Hilary: "Whoa!" *AJ: "Hey Crusher. Sounds like your customers want more meatballs." *Hilary: "Good gravy! They must've been so hungry. But unlike me and Kipper, that is." *Pickle: "Ooh! I'll help bring out some more!" (Pickle went off with an entrée. AJ reboards Blaze.) *Blaze: "Yeah! And we can help too!" *Hilary: "C'mon Guys!" (Blaze takes the other two entrées and leaves. The kids follow behind.) *Crusher: "And while you do that, I'll keep masking my delicious meatballs." (Crusher starts stirring and sings. But unbeknownst, he knocks the table and the grow spice tips over on the meatball and it begins to grow bigger and bigger.) *Crusher: "Hmm. The grow spice bottle is empty. Oh, I see. It must've all spilled and made that giant meatball. GIANT MEATBALL!!!" (It begins to roll and Crusher gets stuck in it and it crashes out of the restaurant and begins to roll down the street.) *Crusher: (Screams). (Pickle was busy putting an entrée on the table before he realizes Crusher rolling away.) *Pickle: "Crusher! Oh no! Crusher's trapped inside that giant meatball." (Pickle starts driving after the meatball.) *Crusher: (Screams). *Pickle: "Don't worry, Crusher! I'm coming!" (Pickle lassos the meatball.) *Pickle: "I gotta stop this meatball(Grunts)It's so big, I can't..." (Before he can finish, he got flunged into the air.) *Pickle: (Screams). (He crashes into a pile of road cones.) *Pickle: "What happened!" (The kids raced over to him.) *Kipper: "Crikey!" *Hilary: "Oh no!" *Blaze: "Pickle, are you alright?" *AJ: "What happened?" *Hilary: "Is something wrong?" *Pickle: "Meatball! Giant meatball!" *Blaze: "A giant meatball?" *Jackson: "What is he talking about?" *Jordan: "I don't know." *Crusher: (Screams). (They see Crusher rolling down the street.) *Blaze: "Hubcaps! That's the biggest meatball I've ever seen." *AJ: "And Crusher's stuck inside!" *Hilary: "Oh Dear!" *Pickle: "Oh Boy! I've gotta save Crusher, but that meatball's so big and I'm so little. What'll I do?" *Kipper: "Any idea for a rescue plan, mates?" *AJ: "Hmm. That meatball is big and heavy. So to stop it, we're gonna need something super strong, like..." (Cuts to his watch to display...) *AJ: "Two powerful robots!" *Hilary: "Perfect!" *Pickle: "Ooh, Blaze! You can turn into one robot and someone else could be the second robot." *Blaze: "Well. What about you, Pickle?" *Pickle: "Me? Wow! I've always dreamed of being a robot ever since I just heard about it. Okay, let's do it! Let's be robots!" *Blaze: "Alright!" *Patrick: "Can't wait!" *Patricia: "So excited!" (The scene changes into a blue grid and Blaze uses his headlights to make the robot model.) *Blaze: "First let's design our robots to have powerful legs. To make the robot legs, say Robot Legs." *All: "Robot Legs!" (The robot legs materializes.) *Hilary: "Whoa!" *Kipper: "Bonza!" *AJ: "Now let's add the big robot body." *Blaze: "To design the robot body, say Robot Body." *All: "Robot Body!" (The robot body materializes.) *Patrick: "Cool!" *Patricia: "Awesome!" *Pickle: "Ooh! Don't forget to give our robot super strong arms." *All: "Right! Yeah! Of course!" *Blaze: "To design the robot arms, say Robot Arms." *All: "Robot Arms!" (The robot arms materializes.) *Jackson: "Alright!" *Jordan: "Wow!" *Pickle: "Oh Boy! This is it!" *Patrick: "Okay Guys." *Patricia: "This is gonna be fun!" *Hilary: "Ya Robot Ready!" *Pickle: "It's time to become..." *All: "Robot Monster Machines!" (Blaze and Pickle jump into the model and transform.) *Pickle: "Wahoo!" *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo! Alright!" *Hilary: "Whoa! You guys are robots." *Kipper: "I'd say you look great!" *Pickle: "Wow! I've got legs for running and arms for lifting. Oh and fingers for tickling(Laughs)." *All: (Laughing). *Patrick: "Aww Pickle." *Patricia: (Giggles). *Crusher: "Help!" *Hilary: (Gasps)"Guys, Look!" *AJ: "There goes Crusher and the giant meatball." *Kipper: "Crikey! It's getting away!" *Pickle: "Don't worry, Crusher. Your robot friends are coming to save you." (Hilary girls up, with magical pony ears, beautiful butterfly wings and a tail.) *Hilary: "Quick Guys! Let's get going! Crusher needs our help to save him!" *Blaze: "Robot..." *All: "Power!" (They hurry off down the street. Meanwhile, in the park, two trucks are playing baseball.) *Pitcher Truck: "Catch the ball. Catch the ball. Catch the...MEATBALL!!!" (He gets stuck in it and not far from here, a truck was singing opera.) *Opera Truck: "La, la." (The meatball sucks her up.) *Opera Truck: (Screams). (The meatball rolls back to the street. A construction truck was busy using a jackhammer.) *Construction Truck: "Oh. What a day. Just me, my jackhammer and that giant meatball. GIANT MEATBALL!!!" (She too gets sucked in, leaving her jackhammer behind. Now the meatball rolls to the construction site and it bounces off a pipe and it presses a big red button which activates the cranes which swings wrecking balls and cement that pours in concrete. The Guys makes it and Pickle went far ahead.) *Blaze: "Pickle, Watch your step!" *Pickle: "Watch my step? Oh! Heh, my shoelace must be untied." (Pickle ducks and misses the swinging wrecking ball.) *Pickle: "Nope, must be the other shoe." (Pickle ducks again and misses the swinging wrecking ball.) *Pickle: "Wait a second, Robots don't have shoelaces." *All: "Look Out!" *Pickle: (Screams). (Pickle joins the others.) *Blaze: "Oh man. The giant meatball turned on those construction machines." *Hilary: "Yikes! And they're everywhere." *AJ: "How are we gonna get past that wrecking ball and the sticky cement." *Blaze: "There's only one way to get past all that." *Hilary: "Really. What's that." *Blaze: "We'll do coding." *Pickle: "Coding right. What's coding." *Hilary: "Glad you'd asked, Pickle." *AJ: "Coding is instructions that tell machines what to do." *Kipper: "So, mates. What are the coding techniques that we need to do to get past the obstacles." *AJ: "First, we'll tell the robots to smash and knock the wrecking ball away with their powerful arms. Then, we'll tell the robots to flip and use their strong legs to leap over the sticky cement." *Hilary: "So what's our code now, AJ." *AJ: "So our code is Go, Smash, Flip, Stop." *Patrick: "Don't you just love coding, Patricia." *Patricia: "Yeah!" (Blaze and Pickle began to glow.) *Pickle: (Giggles)"Coding tickles." *Hilary: "Ready Guys?" *All: "Yeah! Ready!" *Hilary: "Code..." *Blaze: "Go!" *All: "Smash, Flip, Stop!" *Pickle: "Hooray!" *Hilary: "Wahoo!" *Kipper: "Kanga-Yay!" *AJ: "We did it!" *Jackson: "Nice one, guys!" *Jordan: "That was awesome!" *Blaze: "Now. C'mon. Let's keep moving." (They raced through the construction site as fast as they can. But before long...) *Pickle: "Uh Oh. More trouble ahead." *Blaze: "We're gonna need a new code to get past it." *Hilary: "We're on it!" (Cut to the interface.) *AJ: "First, there's sticky cement. How should we tell the robots to get past it. Smash or flip?" *Hilary: "Flip! I would say. Because, Kipper and I can do frontflips and backflips, even when I got wings or not." *AJ: "Flip, Yeah! Then, there's a wrecking ball. How should we tell the robots to get past that. Smash or flip?" *Kipper: "Smash! I would really say." *AJ: "Smash! Then, another wrecking ball. What should we tell the robots to do? Smash or flip?" *Hilary: "Smash! I must say." *AJ: "Smash! Right!" *Kipper: "So what's our code now, mate." *AJ: "So our new code is Go, Flip, Smash, Smash, Stop." (Blaze and Pickle start to glow and follow the code.) *Hilary: "Code..." *Blaze: "Go!" *All: "Flip, Smash, Smash, Stop!" *Blaze: "Alright!" *Jackson: "Yeah!" *Jordan: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Pickle: "Look. I see the way out. We just have to get past those last machines." *Blaze: "Looks like we need to write one last code." *Hilary: "Okay! One more code..." *Kipper: "Coming right up." (Cut to the interface.) *AJ: "How should we tell the robots to get past this wrecking ball. Smash or flip?" *Hilary: "Smash! I'd say." *AJ: "Smash! And how should we get past this wet cement. Smash or flip?" *Kipper: "Flip! Because Hilary and I are great and acrobatic while doing flips." *AJ: "Flip! Then, one more wrecking ball. What should we tell the robots to do. Smash or flip?" *Hilary: "Smash! I would say." *AJ: "Smash!" *Hilary: "So what is our code now, AJ." *AJ: "That makes our code; Go, smash, flip, smash, stop." *Kipper: "Ready when you are mates!" *Hilary: "Code..." *Blaze: "Go!" *All: "Smash, Flip, Smash And Stop!" *Pickle: "Yay-hey!" *Kipper: "Alright!" *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "We made it!" *Patrick: "That was fun!" *Patricia: "It sure was." *Pickle: "Robot High-five!" (Blaze and Pickle high-five each other.) *All: (Laughing). *Jackson: "Wait. Guys, do you hear that?" (Hilary's stomach growls.) *Hilary: "Sorry. It's my tummy rumbling. All that coding and stuff has made me hungry." *Kipper: "Me too." *Jordan: "Oh Guys." (Just then, shouting was heard.) *AJ: "Look. It's the giant meatball." (It rolls down the street.) *Hilary: "There it goes." *Pickle: "Hang on, Crusher! We're coming!" *Kipper: "C'mon, mates! Let's go!" *Blaze: "Robot..." *All: "Power!" (They hurry off down the street. Song: The Ants Go Marching.) * (Song ends. Meanwhile, a truck is dancing disco.) *Disco Truck: "Get down, get groovy. Get down, get groovy. Get down, get meatball. Get Meatball?!" (The giant meatball picks him up. Not far from here, three chickens are pecking on a pizza slice, until the meatball gets them too. The meatball heads for a bridge.) *Fisherman Truck: "Ooh. I've got a good feeling about today. Gonna catch something big. Something really big. Something really really..." (He gets sucked in the meatball, thus leaving his fishing rod behind. The meatball bounces over the bridge.) *Crusher: "Get me outta here!" (The meatball hits the bridge so hard that it breaks and falls apart. Hilary turns back to normal just as the guys approach it.) *Pickle: "Whoa!" *All: (Gasping). *AJ: "Oh no!" *Kipper: "Crikey! What happened, mates?" *AJ: "That giant meatball broke the bridge." *Hilary: "Oh Dear!" *Pickle: "But how can we cross the water if there's no bridge?" *Patrick: "Huh." *Patricia: "Good question." *Blaze: "Looks like the only way to get across now is to swim." *Pickle: "Wow! I've always wanted to go swimming. And now that I have arms and legs, I can." *Kipper: "I knew he'd love to swim." *Hilary: "I know. And I also know a way of how to swim underwater." *Kipper: "What's that, mate." *Hilary: "Be a mermaid. Which means it's Fish Tail Time." (Hilary jumps up and turns herself into a mermaid in midair before landing in the water with a big splash.) *Patrick: "I don't believe it." *Patricia: "You're a Mermaid, Hilary!" *Hilary: "C'mon Guys!" *AJ: "Let's Go!" (Blaze's hatch closes. The kids put on their snorkelling gear.) *Jackson: "Okay Guys! Let's go swimming." *Jordan: "Ready!" (The guys jumped in.) *All: (Cheering). (They swam underwater.) *Pickle: "Yippee! We're swimming!" *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo-Hoo!" *Kipper: "Awesome!" *AJ: (Laughs). *Hilary: "This is so cool!" *Pickle: "I mean, just look at us now. We can swim freestyle with the fish, breaststroke through the coral, backstroke past the electric eels." (Suddenly, three eels begin to shock.) *Kipper: "Crikey." *AJ: "Electric Eels?!" *Hilary: "That doesn't sound good." *Jackson: "Oh no! That can't be good." *Jordan: "Not good at all." *Blaze: "Pickle, Look Out!" *Hilary: "Electric Eels!" (The eels begin to shoot bolts of electricity.) *Pickle: "Whoa!" *Patrick: "Oh my!" *Patricia: "How can we get past those electric eels?" (Just then, Blaze sees bubbles floating out of a geyser.) *Blaze: "Hang on, Pickle! I've got an idea of how to get rid of those eels." (He punches the bubbles and it sends them to the electric eels, thus trapping them and sending them away.) *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Hilary: "Alright! It's working!" *AJ: "Those bubbles are carrying the electric eels away!" *Kipper: "Nicely done, mates!" *Pickle: "Underwater high five!" (Everyone high five days each other.) *Blaze: "C'mon. Let's keeping swimming." *Hilary: "But remember to watch out for more electric eels, everyone." (They continue to swim until they hear giggling.) *Pickle: (Yelps)"That sounds like more electric eels." *Hilary: "But I don't see 'em." *Blaze: "Help us look for them." (Cut to the interface.) *Blaze: "When you see electric eels, say Electric Eels!" (Three eels appeared.) *Jackson: (Gasps)"There they are!" *Jordan: "We see more..." *All: "Electric Eels!" (They shoot electricity.) *All: "Whoa!" (They punch bubbles and it traps the eels and sends them away.) *Pickle: "Yay!" *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "We stopped them!" *Blaze: "C'mon Pickle. Let's keep swimming." *Kipper: "But be on the lookout for more eels, mates." (Cut to the interface.) *AJ: "If you see any more electric eels, say Electric Eels!" *Hilary: "I spy more..." (Three more eels appeared.) *All: "Electric Eels!" (They shoot electricity.) *All: "Whoa!" (Blaze swings Pickle and he kicks the bubbles at the eels, thus sending them away.) *AJ: "Yeah-heh!" *Blaze: "Alright!" *Hilary: "Stop 'em again." *Pickle: "Follow me swimmers! Just a little farther to go!" (Cut to the interface.) *Pickle: "If you see any more electric eels, say Electric Eels!" (The last two eels appear.) *Patrick: "Look!" *Patricia: "It's the..." *All: "Electric Eels!" (They shoot electricity.) *All: "Whoa!" (They punch the bubbles and it sends the eels away.) *Pickle: "Hooray!" *Blaze: "Alright!" *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "Those were the last electric eels." *Blaze: "Now c'mon. This way!" (They swim up to the surface and reached the shore. Hilary turned back to normal upon reaching ashore.) *Pickle: "Wahoo!" *Blaze: "Yeah-heh!" *Hilary: "We made it!" *Blaze: "Great swimming, Pickle!" *Pickle: "Gee Thanks Blaze. I gotta say, I didn't realize swimming was gonna be so wet." (He shakes water off.) *All: "Hey!(Laughter)." *Kipper: "Oh, Pickle, mate!" (Suddenly, they hear shouting. The meatball is heading for a forest.) *Blaze: "Look! There's the giant meatball!" *Hilary: "And there it goes." *Pickle: "We're coming, Crusher! And this time, Nothing's gonna stop us, cuz we've got Robot..." *All: "Power!" (They hurry off. Meanwhile, a Pirate was digging for treasure.) * Category:Blog posts